Talk:Tzenkethi
A possible contradiction -- SNW VII's story "Infinite Bureaucracy" describes "a middle-aged male Tzenkethi—a feliform biped with gray-and-black striped fur" -- with "feliform" being an IRL scientific term for a feline evolution. The new novel says different? Please tag with spoilers if anyone feels like sharing some thoughts with the group. -- Captain MKB 05:42, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. From the description given they sound like they are similar to the character of Kif Kroker from the television show Futurama. - Nx1701g 22:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Can we get a quote? -- sulfur 22:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the blurb about 'Silent Weapons', I'm not sure it should be there. The Galactic Commonwealth also had wormhole generating technology, so its entirely possible that the crashed ship belonged to them and not the parallel Tzenkethi Coalition. The ship wasn't positively identified as belonging to either faction in the novel, hence my posting this. 16:40, February 2, 2014 (UTC) In Star Trek Online A blog has been posted with the physiological details of the rhinoceros-like reptilian Tzenkethi as they will appear in STO: STO website: The Tzenkethi are coming. Apart from the different body the Tzenkethi have switched to in the early 25th century, and the absence of the Typhon Pact in STO, I don't see much that might contradict what has been established about them so far. I suggest we just include the new info once they're in-game, without speculating on the differences. Humans redesigned themselves into the Neyel, so body changes are not a gamebreaker. Kind regards, -- Markonian 12:42, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :Dear God... Have I mentioned how much I dislike STO? They're nothing like the Tzenkethi in the novels. - DS9 Forever (talk) 19:16, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Star Trek Online's Iconians were nothing like the Iconians in the novels, which were a lot more humanoid in appearance (Kalandans were described as an offshoot of the Iconians). If it makes you feel any better, Star Trek Online will be shut down someday when it's no longer profitable, but the novels will last forever. ::Interestingly, both versions of the Tzenkethi have bioluminescent skin. --NetSpiker (talk) 07:40, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Anything will be shut down once it's no longer profitable. TrekLit almost ended with Cold Equations'' STO is a game and has to follow the mechanics of the genre. I don't hear any complaints about Trexels and Timelines, which are weird in other regards? And even if anything is shut down - it's still a licensed work and therefore eligible for inclusion for as long as this Wiki exists. So the question is not the perceived quality of the source material but it's smoothness integration into the existing article. Suggestions: 1) We don't comment on the differences other than saying Tzenkethi have a different biology in the 25th century. 2) Or we say they have a different biology in the two timelines. Personally, I'd go for the chronological one unless STO shows Sisko fighting the rhinos. Kind regards, -- Markonian 13:55, January 11, 2017 (UTC)